


Strawberries and Cream

by irltooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, AsaNoya - Freeform, Crushes, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Nishinoya plays trombone, Violinist Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltooru/pseuds/irltooru
Summary: A shy violinist found himself crushing violently on a proud brass kid with a sexual innuendo about music printed on his shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little excerpt from the OiKage orchestra AU I wrote a million years ago, and then deleted off of the internet. 
> 
> (THIS IS REALLY OLD WRITING I WARN YOU,, IT'S NASTY gAAaaaah I can't even read it without cringing)

“Asahi-saaaaaan!”

Asahi turned around to meet a pair of warm brown eyes. The kid had spiked black hair with a tuft of bleached blonde at the front, and the height of his hair probably compensated for around ten centimeters of his height. He wore a black shirt with the words “TROMBONER” printed in bold white letters, and Asahi nearly blushed at the barely-there innuendo. “Hey, Nishinoya-san, how’s it going?”

Noya’s face split into a grin. “You remembered my name!”

Asahi smiled sheepishly. “Well, of course. Who wouldn’t be able to forget you?” He nearly dropped his own violin case as a blush crept across his cheeks.

_Damn it. He totally knows now._

In fact, Asahi definitely hasn’t been able to forget about the trombone player who introduced himself as Nishinoya Yuu when they had met after their first rehearsal. The fact that Nishinoya had even approached Asahi was strange, since not a lot of the wind players talked to the strings section. But Nishinoya had been glad to meet him, and Asahi had been nice. But it was distracting, the way that Nishinoya’s lips, swollen from playing, had moved. Asahi couldn’t help but admire the way that his small but muscular frame moved under his clothing, and the way that his eyes sparkled when he talked to Asahi.

The past few years have been increasingly frustrating. Asahi was angry at himself for not being able to come out of the closet, and it hurt. It hurt to not be able to be open with his sexuality, and it hurt when someone whom he has feelings for can only ever regard him as a friend. Despite all of this, he still didn’t want to come out.

Because Asahi Azumane is a damn coward. And now he thinks he is deeply in love with Nishinoya Yuu.

─

Nishinoya didn’t question him when Asahi offered to walk him home. Since his house was only a few blocks from the rehearsal hall, it wasn’t much of a distance. Asahi trailed a little behind Nishinoya as the shorter boy walked with a skip in his step, the keychains on his trombone case jingling. Asahi smiled wistfully, almost sadly, at Noya’s back.

_He’s so happy. I wouldn’t want to ruin this._

“Hey, Asahi-san?”

Asahi yanked his expression back to a neutral smile, and tried not to think about the way the wind ruffled Nishinoya’s tall hair. “Yes?”

He grinned, and Asahi felt like his heart was melting.

“Can we get something to eat?” He pointed at a crêpe stall in the park they were passing.

Asahi nodded. He was hungry too, and he’d only had half a sandwich before rehearsal.

It was purely instinctive that he pulled out his wallet to pay after they’d both placed their orders. Nishinoya’s eyes widened, and he automatically started pushing Asahi’s hands away. “No, no, Asahi-san! I can pay for my own!”

Asahi cursed himself when he felt his cheeks grow warm at the contact. “N-Nishinoya-san, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

It wasn’t until the crêpes were done and Asahi, being the taller one, had forced the cashier to take his money. As a result, Nishinoya was now glaring up at him with the cutest pout on his face.

_Why the fuck am I blushing so much today?_

They found a spot on the grassy hill and sat. The sun was sinking, and the blue sky was already streaked with pink and orange. Asahi handed Noya his strawberry and whipped cream crêpe, and settled down to enjoy his own banana and Nutella one. They ate in silence, instrument cases in the grass beside them.

Noya finished his crêpe and wiped his hands on his jeans, crumpling the paper in his fist. “You done yet?” He held his hand out, silently offering to take Asahi's garbage for him.

Asahi quickly swallowed the last bite, and handed his wrapper to Noya. “Thanks, Nishinoya-san.”

“No problem!” Noya called as he ran towards the garbage can. Asahi tilted his head back and leaned on his palms, enjoying the beautiful colours in the sky.

Spiky black hair blocked his field of vision, casting a shadow across Asahi’s face. He almost fell over backwards at the close proximity of Nishinoya’s face, inches away from his. “Noya-san?” The shorter boy moved to sit in the grass in front of Asahi, brown eyes staring intently at him.

Asahi started panicking. Noya had an intense expression on his face, so unlike his usual lighthearted self.

“Noya-san??”

“You,” Nishinoya muttered. “You are so fucking adorable when you blush, Asahi-san.”

_Eh?!_

Nishinoya raised his hand to brush along Asahi’s cheek, rough from the stubble that coated it. Asahi nearly forgot to breathe.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything about that?”

Asahi was in shock, so he just stupidly shook his head. Nishinoya smiled devilishly, and leaned forward a tiny bit.

“You’re way too tall, Asahi-san.”

His heart pounded like cymbal crashes, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He scooped up the smaller man in his arms and onto his lap, holding him close. Nishinoya pressed a hand to Asahi’s broad chest and grabbed his shirt, the other hand bringing his face down to him.

Nishinoya Yuu tasted like strawberries and cream, and Asahi couldn’t be happier.


End file.
